cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Economy
The Economy of the Cleft is diverse and varied, owing primarily to the diverse and varied resources in the world and the diverse and varied peoples that use them. Towns of the Cleft Not all shops shall be listed here. Some that are intentionally left off the list are "Secret/Hidden" shops or those not in towns. General Store = variety of items Artifice Store = items like wands or scrolls Lvl 1-30 Areas Closer to Truce Truce - Starting Town: *IMPORTS - Newbies, Cloth, Weapons, Medicines *EXPORTS - Adventurers, Tourism, Clothing, Labor *Recall, Bank, Inn, Healer and Morgue Services Tent of Warfare - Armor (light) 10 Tent of Subsistence - General Store Moogle Trader - General Store Tent of Medicines - Recovery Items Tent of Wonders - Artifice Items Truce Bar - Restaurant Hut of Animal Husbandry - Pets Crysta: *IMPORTS - Labor *EXPORTS - Grain, Cloth, Medicines Merchant - Weapons 5 and Recovery Items Weaver's Hall - Magic Armor 15 Magishop - Recovery and Artifice Items Golem Workshop - Pets Jimmy's Bait and Tackle - Fishing Gear Rocket Town *IMPORTS - Labor, Metal *EXPORTS - Machinery, Weapons *Inn Service Weapons Store - Weapons 10 Armor Shop - Armor 15 Items Shop - General Store Mindy's Mine Shop - Mining Gear Wutai *IMPORTS - Iron, Cloth *EXPORTS - Grain (Rice), Tourism, Tea, Silk *Bank Service Weapon Shop - Weapons 15 Armor Shop - Armor (medium and heavy) 20 Item Shop - General Store Bits and Pieces - General Store Magishop - Artifice Items Turtle's Paradise - Restaurant Altamira Boardwalk - Entertainment Saturn Valley *IMPORTS - Ducks, Ribbon *EXPORTS - Peanut Cheese Bars *ATM, Healer Services Inside a Store - General Store Cosmo Canyon: *IMPORTS - Grain, Cloth *EXPORTS - Clothing, Weapons, Stone *Inn Service Tiger Lily Arms Shop - Weapons 20 + one lvl 35 Tailor's Shop - Armor (medium) 30 Lifestream - Recovery Items Materia Shop - Artifice Items Starlet Pub - Restaurant ---- Lvl 1-30 Areas Closer to Viorar Viorar - Starting Town: *IMPORTS - Grain, Cloth, Lumber *EXPORTS - Iron, Seafood, Gems, Minerals, Books *Recall, Bank, Inn, Healer and Morgue Services El Hazardous - Weapons 10 Armor Emporium - Armor (light) 5-10) Reckless Abandon - General Store Woodfall - Recovery Items Tatl Tael - Artifice Items Mummy Seeker - Artifice Items Lucky 8 - Food Mischievous Spirit - Restaurant Limelight - Light Sources Inuki's - Pets Cindy's Mine Shop - Mining Gear [[Douglas Island] *IMPORTS - Machinery *EXPORTS - Fish Timmy's Bait and Tackle - Fishing Gear Monstro Town *IMPORTS - Books, Fine Art *EXPORTS - Pacifism, Fine Art Goom-Mart - Weapons 5, General Store Fort Walla Walla *IMPORTS - Metal, Weapons, Cattle *EXPORTS - Security, Tourism Blacksmith - some Weapons 10 Dry Goods - General Store Arlia *IMPORTS - Produce *EXPORTS - Alcohol, Gold, Minerals *Bank and Inn Service Hardware Store - some Weapons 25, Armor (heavy) 30 Drug Store - Recovery Items Love Delicatessen - Restaurant Lanky's Saloon - Alcohol Tonoe *IMPORTS - Labor, Machinery *EXPORTS - Cloth, Dairy, Medicines, Produce *Inn Service Atelier Saibara - Weapons 30 Hearty Lyla - Armor (light) 25, Recovery Items, General Store Cafe Callaway - Restaurant ???? - Resistance Earrings ---- Areas Above Lvl 30 Shrike *IMPORTS - Grain, Iron *EXPORTS - Medicines, Machinery *Recall and Bank Services Bushmaster Sporting Goods - Various Level 35 Equipment Nakajima Robotics - Pets Lu Bu Feng Xian's Chinese Takeout - Restaurant Fruit Vendor - Food Quickstop - Food Brei *IMPORTS - ??? *EXPORTS - Lumber Mandala *IMPORTS - Books, Clothing *EXPORTS - The Future? *Inn Service Watts' Forge - Weapons 40 Mr. Mito's Shop - General Store Happy Mask Shop - Masks Dry Dry Outpost *IMPORTS - Machinery, Produce *EXPORTS - Transportation, Tourism Item Shop - General Store Pawn Shop - Artifice Items Fruit Stand - Food and Drink Caspia *IMPORTS - Clothing, Food, Machinery, Seafood *EXPORTS - Gems *Recall, ATM Services Armoury Plaza - Armor (light) (heavy) 50 Flower Stand - Flowers Crystal Stand - Artifice Items Yoshimi's Jewelry - Resistance Necklaces The Blue Moon - Restaurant Lasacul *IMPORTS - Books, Produce *EXPORTS - Water, Medicines, Fish *Recall, Bank, Inn, Healer, Morgue Services Todo *IMPORTS - Clothing, Weapons *EXPORTS - Lumber, Medicines *Recall Service Mammoth Discounts - General Store Savoonga Diner - Restaurant Brigantes *IMPORTS - Books, Candles, Halloween decorations *EXPORTS - Candy, Gold, Gemstones, Wands, Potions *Bank Service Pin's Armor Emporium - Armor (light) 60 Pip's Pawn Shop - General Store Alanna's Alchemy - Recovery Items Studious Scribbery - Scrolls Creepy Confectionary - Food Killer Kitchen - Food Resting Rat - Alcohol The Witch's Wart - Alcohol Monstrous Menagerie - Pets Enchanted Evenings - Item Enhancements Fiendish Forge - Item Crafting Gigantos Stronghold *IMPORTS - Water, Weapons *EXPORTS - None Merchant - Weapons (twohands) 60 Classroom - Pets Gold City *IMPORTS - Cloth, Clothing, Silk, Tea, Seafood, Medicines, Machinery, Gems, Minerals, Books, Slaves *EXPORTS - Gold, Slaves *Bank and Inn Service Market Stall - Weapons 60 Hole-in-the-wall Market - Armor (light) 70 Original Moti Market - General Store Gepetto's Toy Shop - Toys Poppy and Palahniuk's - Jewelry The Mad Hatter - Restaurant that also sells Decorative Headgear Just the Equipment Upgrades Locations of Full Armor and Weapon Shops *No Upgrade Shops exist beyond level 70. Global Economy The Cleft, despite its often high level of technology, does not appear to have an extremely high volume of trade. As such, Cleft economies do not usually have a high degree of specialization. While every town has its imports and exports, all towns have some degree of self-sufficiency. Due to the high volume of monsters and invading armies that tend to roam the countryside, relying on distant areas for vital supplies would be suicidal for most areas. The diversification of Cleft economies can be seen in that almost all towns have a general store which sells most essential supplies. Due to their proximity and the relative safety of the routes between them, there is a high volume of trade between Truce, Wutai, Crysta, and Rocket Town. Shrike, too, is only a port away from Truce. ADD MORE INTERCONNECTED REGIONS HERE Currency *''See the main article at Money'' Treasures The Cleft is full of many rare ores and minerals. All of these are found by miners and their cost reflects their rarity. Sometimes you may be rewarded these items for doing good deeds or as a rare monster drop. The names reflect the location they were initially discovered by the Cleft denizens, but do NOT reflect where you are most likely to find it. Names of Items subject to change when we have more places to name them after. Player Housing Clan Halls